


【夜访吸血鬼】莱路 莱斯特X路易 肉段子（没错！只有肉！）

by nyphadora



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyphadora/pseuds/nyphadora





	【夜访吸血鬼】莱路 莱斯特X路易 肉段子（没错！只有肉！）

路易依旧是一副洁净的样子，他手指慢慢抹去脸上的灰痕，面上的表情若有所思，他是如此脆弱，却永远完美的掌控自己的衣饰，好像刚刚从歌剧院看完《唐璜》出来，在餐厅里看着旁桌的绅士淑女举杯啜饮杯中红酒，身后是在舞池中盘旋的衣香鬓影。

 

他这样子，让人有一种想要弄脏他，甚至弄哭他的欲望，这样一个文质彬彬的绅士，被弄得哭出来会是什么样子。

 

莱斯特想，我到底想要什么？当我们一起经过圣路易墓场厚重苍白的墙垣，经过路易自己小小的那一方坟茔，一起走过他们当年住过的蔽旧公寓，一起走过紫色的明亮黄昏进入无尽黑夜，诚如马瑞斯所言，他们拥有彼此。他很高兴能和路易走在一起，但好像尤不满足。

 

这不满足的感觉就好像一种特殊的饥饿感，无法通过饮血来满足。

他感觉手臂上细小的毛发根根挺立，抚摸着路易轮廓锋利的面庞，他的双眼微闭，睫毛在颧骨上方投下两道迷人的暗影，不断抖动着。

他的路易，温暖的路易，如此甜美，如此真实，那手感近乎像是人类了。他必须小心再小心，正在抚摸路易的手指，纤细苍白，却可以轻而易举的将他置于死地。

他有很多事情想告诉他，有很多心情想和他倾诉，但他不知道这些事情路易是否会完全理解，路易在他怀里，这让他很满足，满足到那些问题与答案都无关紧要的程度。

路易，总是让一切无法抗拒。

在那目光注视下，他总能做出更出格的事情，试想，有什么能让那一对碧绿的眼瞳生气勃勃的（愤怒的）注视着他更让人心驰神迷的事情呢。

他撕开那矫饰的蕾丝与纱质镶边，让那具身体完全暴露在自己面前——虽然他与路易纠缠了几个世纪之久，这样的接触却是头一遭。

 

“你还要胡来，混账！你这该死的魔鬼！”

路易狂怒的语气总能使他欣喜若狂。他的绿眼睛仿佛在燃烧，面部轮廓更加锐利。

“为什么不呢？我们从未做过这种尝试，我不会伤害你的，你知道，我们只是权作玩耍罢了·····会很舒服的，我保证。”莱斯特金发下面的蓝眼睛依旧充满狡黠，他的手指从大理石般洁白的胸腹一直上移，抚摸着那一头黑发，轻轻落下亲吻。

在下一刻，他几乎是穷凶极恶的攫取住那几乎骨骼突出的腰肢，就像他猎食的时候撕裂血肉，疯狂畅饮的架势一样，而对方微弱的挣扎扭动简直可以忽略不计了。路易一声叹息，身体放软，放任自己沉入他狂暴的亲吻之中。

 

莱斯特此刻放弃了他的黑暗禀赋，像个欲情勃发的凡人一样用牙齿轻轻啃咬亲吻怀里那具身体。

 

所有的声色意向如白浪潮退般远去寂灭，只有疯狂的执念永不断绝——你是我的！你的一切都是我的！

 

对方那双墨绿色的眼睛柔软依旧，神情茫然而忧伤，但他好像被莱斯特的神情感染了一样，着魔似的抬起脖颈，在那双蓝色眼睛的眼帘上印下一吻。

 

这是他优雅的黑发小王子，柔顺的躺在床笫间予取予求，身体敞开全不设防，被他抬起双腿，折成小小的一团，沾着油膏的手指进出从未开拓过的秘密之处，路易的双眼湿润，即使遭到了从未感受过的攻击他还是保持着尊严的缄默，微张的嘴唇呼出一团温柔的云。

 

在被纵情侵入的时候，路易终于发出了轻微的呼声，即使在这个关头他也依旧保持克制和文雅，粗大的物体不断在身体里滑进滑出，身体由内到外都不由自己支配，他振起双臂搂住莱斯特的肩膀。

而莱斯特沉溺在路易的柔软中不能自拔，他觉得自己几乎沉进了一潭温暖的湖水，发出一声长长的叹喟，他把自己深深地埋进路易的身体，搂紧他的腰肢。

 

他们几百年的恩怨情仇像流水般穿过身周，蚀骨般的快感惹得两人浑身战栗，路易喘息着，全身已经瘫软，红色的泪水流出眼角，被莱斯特以吻拭去。这是两百年来一直和他纠缠的人，恩恩怨怨早已难以算清，这是他的爱子，他60年的伴侣，与人合谋要杀他的人，含着泪拒绝给他血的人，这是自己费尽心力也要去救的人。

 

这是怎样的一桩奇迹啊，两人肢体交缠，呼吸相溶。互相的身体竟能给予对方如此至高无上的庄严快感。

 

“就像是天堂一样。”莱斯特喃喃低语。


End file.
